Acceleration recorders are installed in structures such as large buildings, power plants, and dams to provide data on motion of the earth as from earthquakes.
In addition to conventional seismograph-type instruments, simpler and more rugged peak accelerographs are employed which record peak values of acceleration as scratches on metal record plates; these instruments require no batteries or other power, and the records survive exposure to strong magnetic fields and to fire and water.